


秘密花园

by Canine_kkk



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 我磊, 磊受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canine_kkk/pseuds/Canine_kkk
Summary: “fire of my loins”
Kudos: 2





	秘密花园

**Author's Note:**

> 泥塑文学存档

我回到家的时候，发现客厅亮着灯，门口还多出了一双鞋。

知道我家密码的人不多，会在大晚上一声招呼都不打跑来我家的更是只有一个。我试探性地叫了一声他的名字，没得到任何回应，走到客厅才发现这位“不速之客”的身影。他似乎是睡着了，在沙发上蜷成小小一团，身上搭了条薄毯，只露出毛茸茸的脑袋。茶几上放着瓶红酒和一个酒杯，很显然是他又搜刮了我的酒柜。他喝酒容易上脸，此刻双颊还泛着酡红，在睡梦里无意识地微微嘟起嘴，看起来颇为孩子气。

我在他身边坐下，放轻动作伸手摸了摸他松软的卷发。他被我吵醒，哼唧着抓住我的手，迷迷糊糊睁开了双眼，眼里氲着层朦胧水光，在暖色灯光的映照下显得格外亮。

他揉揉眼睛，看清是我后嘟囔了一句“总算回来了”，裹着毯子坐起身，问我现在几点。我理了理他睡乱的额发，答他已经十一点过了。他便整个人软绵绵靠过来，枕在我肩头抱怨今天怎么这么晚。

“我没想到你会来。”我把手掌贴上他侧脸，他的面颊在酒精作用下还微微发烫，“你过来怎么不告诉我一声。”

“我从来都是想来就来啊，你又不是不知道。”他懒懒地挑起眼看我，偏过头用脸蹭我的手心，活像乖顺的小动物。或许实在困倦，他捂着嘴打了个哈欠，眼中渗出点泪来，沾湿了眼角。

话虽如此，他的确已经许久没来找过我了，想来他最近应该很忙。说实在的，这段时间我很想他，各种意义上。

我掰过他的脸亲了亲他的眼尾，又向下去寻他的双唇，他配合地送上一个吻。

我喜欢在接吻时咬他的下唇，那饱满的唇瓣甜软如沾着砂糖的布丁，有让人上瘾的魔力。舌尖舐过湿热内壁，撬开他的齿列探入内里，他的软舌主动迎上来，与我勾缠在一起。我尝到了他口中残存的一丝酒香，是很醉人的滋味。

呼吸湿漉地交融，再分开时我们都有些气息不稳。我舔舔他嘴角，问他明天有没有工作，他摇头说没有，又黏人地贴上来，抬起手环上我的脖颈，毯子滑落下去，随意披在身上的浴袍挂在他肩头摇摇欲坠。

在这种时候我们向来不会多说废话，也不必花时间营造气氛，只需要心照不宣地直奔主题——接吻，上床，互相爱抚，发泄欲望。

即使久未见面，身体也还保留着本能的记忆。我熟知他所有敏感的地方，知道亲吻哪里最能融化他的理智，挑起他的情欲。从耳垂到左脸，再向下来到皎白颈项吮出红痕，咬上滚动的喉结用舌尖挑逗，最后回到原点，继续唇舌的纠缠。

他一面和我接吻一面开始解我的衣扣，但是不太顺利，好半天也没太大进展。相比之下要扒光他就容易许多，浴袍的系带轻易就扯松，唯一的遮蔽被剥落，展露出美好的胴体。我抚过他背脊光滑的肌肤，在他腰上不轻不重掐了一把，听到他发出一声含混的闷哼。

我咬了咬他的舌尖，他吃痛，停下来看着我，黑如点墨的眼里蒙上比方才更为浓重的水雾。

我说我给他准备了一个礼物，就在卧室里。他问我是什么。我笑而不语，径直拉着他转移阵地。礼物就在衣柜右侧最底层的抽屉——我将丝袜和裙子扔给他，示意他穿上。

我想这一定算是个“惊喜”，他很显然并没有料到我说的礼物是指这个。他低头看看手里的衣服，又抬头看看我，露出了一丝为难的神色，问我可不可以不穿。

“不是你自己在采访的时候说想尝试女装吗？”我装作不解，“我可是为了满足你的愿望才特意准备的。”

他递给我一个一言难尽的眼神，看起来很想反驳我，又像是不知道该怎么讲，张了张嘴却没发出声音。最终他只是小声说了句“这又不一样”，还是乖乖地开始把丝袜往腿上套。

我注视着他的每一步动作，奶白丝袜包裹住他微蜷的脚尖，足踝处的骨骼，滑过细瘦小腿，再覆上大腿的丰腴，他松开手，蕾丝袜边贴合上他的皮肤，发出“啪”的一声。

他又接着去穿那繁复的裙装，胸部把光滑缎面撑起一个柔和的弧度，裙子收的极窄的腰刚好能勾勒出他紧致的线条。我让他转过身去，抓着背后散落的缎带往两侧拉紧，仔细地系了个蝴蝶结，在这一刻感觉自己隐约理解了那些小女孩为什么热衷于装扮她们的洋娃娃。

现在他也实实在在的像是橱窗里精致的玩偶了。我揽过他的腰把他带进怀里，他神色柔软地看着我，手指暧昧地摩挲我的后颈，漂亮的眼睛里闪着诱人的光。

我情不自禁地凑上去，在他闭上眼时吻他颤动的眼睑，吻他脸颊上的小痣。

莉莉。我这样叫他。

他认可了这个称呼，低低应了一声，伸出舌尖舔我的嘴唇，搂着我索吻。我的手沿着他包裹在丝袜下的修长双腿一路向上游移，探进层叠的裙摆，掐揉他富有弹性的臀肉，再来到前方握住他半勃的性器套弄了几下。他抓着我肩膀的手陡然收紧，呼吸急促了几分。我捏一把他的囊袋，手指来到会阴，在那里摸到了一条潮湿着半张的肉缝。

就是这里——他身体的特别之处，别人所不知道的秘密花园。

我的手甫一碰到那小巧的器官他便酥软了身体，从缠绵的吻里抽离出来，低下头抵上我肩膀，我看不到他表情，只能看到他通红的耳根。我用手掌裹住那两瓣花唇按揉，清晰地感受到他在我怀里微微发着抖，喉咙里漏出了点细碎的呻吟，夹紧了双腿难耐地相互磨蹭着。手心觉出愈发浓重的湿意，我又加重力度磋磨了几下，收回手时已然沾了一手粘腻的液体。

他耳尖红得几乎快要滴血，也不知道是羞的还是爽的。我掐着他下颌让他抬起脸，才发现他眼圈也红透，看起来像只可怜兮兮的兔子，不过这副模样只让人更想欺负他。

“宝贝，你流了好多水啊。”我摊开手掌给他看，故意凑到他耳边说些调戏的话——我知道他最受不了这个。他果然立马红着眼睛瞪我，叫我闭嘴，可惜毫无威慑力，反倒显得娇嗔。

我对他笑了笑，趁他不备抓着他脚踝把他拖倒，拉开他双腿摆成M形，那道一呼一吸翁动的肉口彻底暴露在我的眼前。他吓了一跳，挣扎着想伸腿踹我，却在我拿手指拨弄起藏在花唇间的蒂珠后失了力气，瘫软地大张着腿任我宰割。

我轻轻按压那处触凸，他瞬间绷紧了腰腹，腿根不住地发颤，嘴里不受控地发出些吟喘，但很快又用手捂住嘴，生怕我听到他的声音似的。我扳开他的手不让他遮掩，变本加厉地揉捻那万分敏感的地方，他的喘息里逐渐带上哭腔，粉嫩的穴口蠕动着吐出一股股粘稠清液。他呜咽着瑟缩，探手想来抓我的手，受不住地开口求饶，“不行...别弄了...”

他的声音和他的身体一样软，纤长的眼睫被生理泪水打湿，漾着潮红的脸在颊边痣的衬托下更显熟艳。我暂且放过那肿胀的内核，抱住他的腿低头吮吻他大腿内侧光洁柔嫩的皮肤，留下一个个深红印记，直到他被撩拨得受不了，讨好地用小腿磨蹭我的侧腰，对我进行无声的催促。

我用指甲刮过穴口的丰满肉唇，触到潮润的入口，指尖方一抵上去那小嘴便热情地张合吸吮，咬住不放。我试着戳刺了两下，就着湿滑的淫液把手指慢慢往里推，那片暖湿的沼泽旋即层层吸附上来，绞紧我谄媚地向里嘬，没费多大劲就把我整根手指吞了进去。他胸膛剧烈起伏着，微张着嘴小声哼哼，幼猫似的，听得人心里发痒。我等他缓了一会儿才小幅度地开始抽动，他下意识微抬起腰迎合我的动作，去寻找一个让自己最舒服的角度。

不大的空间里响着暧昧的水声和他压抑的哼咛，把温度都蒸高，让人浑身燥热。他半阖着眼，沉浸在情欲里的脸透出一种纯真的浪荡，写满了意乱情迷，比任何时候都更为明丽。

我拿过一旁的手机，对着他打开了摄像头。

我的举动让他警觉起来，他立马抬起手臂挡住脸，哆嗦着想把双腿也合拢。我压着他的膝盖制住了他的动作，要他把手放下来。

“你别拍行不行...”他闷闷地问我，连脖颈也因为羞耻而泛着粉。

“不行。”我一巴掌掴上他的臀尖，他哼了一声，雪白臀肉上立马晕出一片红。

“把手放下来，快点。”

他慢吞吞地移开手臂，眼眶依然红着，看起来又恼又委屈，却激起人的凌虐欲。

我把镜头对准他，又塞了根手指挤进那高热体腔，加快了抽插的频率，愈加肆意地搅弄，逼出他几声急喘。

他蹙着眉闭上双眼，偏过头去躲避镜头，下面却好像因此而更加敏感，兴奋地淌着水，随着抽送的动作不停往外涌，把床单都染湿了一片。他整个人就像熟烂的蜜桃，泛滥着香甜汁水，迫不及待要被采撷。

“你真该看看自己现在的样子，”我把镜头更拉近了些，不放过他每一个细微的表情，“比起当演员，你或许更适合当个porn star。”

他咬着唇不吭声，拿膝盖撞了撞我，算是对我这句话的抗议，虽然不管怎么看这都更像是在调情。

情欲总是很容易被引燃，没过多久手指就已经不能让他满足。他的双腿缠上我的腰，环抱着我的肩膀抬起脸来啄吻我，趴在我耳边喘着气说不够，不够，你进来吧。

他的声音里饱含热烈的渴求，是丝毫不加掩饰的，最直白赤裸的诱惑。

我把手指抽出来，动作牵连出几缕暧昧的银丝，那小口还不停地翁合着，渴望被填满。我吻着他的侧颈掏出性器，抵上湿润的肉口，挺腰径直送了进去。他仰起头呻吟出声，柔软的内里贪婪地收缩着拼命把我往里吞吃，又紧又热，夹得我头皮发麻。

我抱着他坐起身，与他调换了位置，让他跨坐在我身上，掐着他的腰缓慢地顶弄。肉体撞击在一起发出淫靡的声响，丝袜上垂坠的吊带随着我的动作有节奏地拍打在他的大腿。我每动一下他就叫一声，那声音实在好听，绵软中透着点慵懒的沙哑，不过分柔媚却足够勾人。

他现在没什么力气，只得把身体的重量尽量压在我身上才能勉力保持住平衡，但因为这个体位而显得像是刻意把胸脯往我嘴边送。我顺势隔着衣料去舔咬他的乳首，把那粒敏感的凸起含在齿间研磨，又用手指捻住另一边打着圈揉按。他颤了颤，像是想躲，又像是餍足，扯着我头发推拒我的动作显得力不从心，欲拒还迎一般。

花穴在操弄下变得松软，更多蜜液淋漓地浇下来，润泽我们交合的部位。我放开他胸前的红樱，仰头欣赏他全然沉沦于情潮里的欲态。他的头发乱了，裙子皱着，一边腿上的丝袜在方才的混乱中滑下去了一些，眼神失焦地盯着不知道什么地方，显出一种无机质的美感——像快要坏掉的玩偶。他蕴在眼眶里的泪水终于被撞落，我伸出舌头舔去，怜惜地抚摸他的脸颊。

我说莉莉，你真好看。

他被我顶得一颠一颠，在呻吟和喘息中断续地挤出一句话，问我为什么总爱叫他莉莉，他又不是女孩。

“你不是女孩吗？”我抬起他的腰把性器全数退出来，又按着他重重坐下去，整根没入顶到最深处。他的呻吟骤然拔高了一个调，穴里的软肉急剧紧缩。我贴到他耳边，说话时故意把气息都往他耳朵里送：“那你怎么比女孩还会吸，比女孩还像水做的。”

他摇了摇头，喉咙里发出些模糊的音节，却被顶得说不出话来。我吻着他滚烫的耳垂，撩起裙摆把手伸向今晚几乎没被触碰却早已湿得一塌糊涂的前端，笑道：“不过确实，你也不完全是女孩。”

我愈加凶狠地抽插，又深又重，甚至每次都隐隐带出穴口的软红嫩肉。手上也没闲着，去爱抚他的阴茎，细致地从根部沿着脉络向上抚慰，刮搔顶端吐露腺液的小口。他战栗着发出难耐的哼叫，又被我撞得支离破碎语不成调，伸手在我的手臂上一顿乱抓。在双重的快感下他没撑多久就溃不成军，射了我一手浓稠，高潮时内壁抽搐着绞缩，紧紧吸住我的性器不放。我摁着他最后顶弄了几下，交代在了他身体里。

他脱力地倒向一旁，在高潮的余韵里微微痉挛，红肿的肉穴还合不拢，白色精水顺着腿根往下淌，看起来分外色情。我抹去他脸上的泪痕，把他拥进怀中，享受着情事过后的温存。

他靠在我身上缓了好一阵才算是恢复了点力气，推了推我说要去洗澡，又像是突然想起什么，神情严肃地撑起身看着我。

“你刚才真的录了视频？”他开口问我，发出声音时才发现嗓子都喊哑，又不自在地咳了两声。

我答录了，他就皱起眉头，要我赶紧删掉，见我不肯，越过我径直要去够我扔在床头的手机。

“干嘛非要删？”我抱着他的腰把他捞回来，复又按回床上。

从他的眼神里我看出他一定觉得我这话问得很不可理喻。我隐约猜到了他在担心什么，笑着捏了捏他的脸：“我又不会给别人看。”

“你确定？”他认真地盯着我，仍旧有些犹疑。

我当然确定。我怎么会让其他人看到他这副模样，这样珍贵的独家，我藏还来不及。

他看起来还想说什么，又被我一个吻堵了回去，推我两下没推开，最终还是放弃挣扎，张开嘴回应。

我抱着他温热躯体，感受到一种真实——我在这一分秒拥有着他。今夜我们可以无休无止地做爱，毫无顾忌地相拥，再在明天分开，当陌生人。没有人会知道我们在这个房间里做过的所有事情，这方小小的空间像是独立于世界的秘境，只于今晚存在，明朝就会消失。

不过那都没关系了，他自然要回到繁华世界，继续做万众瞩目的Leo。

但至少此时此刻，在我怀里，他是只属于我一个人的“Lily”。


End file.
